Deathstrang und seine Geschichte
by Insch
Summary: Deathstrang...ein Todesser-Schloss mit einer langen Geschichte, ein Schloss, das wieder auflebt, als es Besucher bekommt...


Tief in einem Wald versteckt, liegt ein riesiges Schloss, mit einem Wald,  
  
einem Friedhof und einer Villa. Dieses Schloss ist für Muggel unauffindbar. Es  
  
ist umgeben von einer dünnen Nebelschwade, und kalt jedoch verführerisch.  
  
"Deathstrang" ein Ort der Todesser, besser gesagt, auch eine Todesserschule.  
  
Aber nicht nur das, nein, viel mehr...Dieses Schloss hat eine lange Geschichte und diese beginnt damit...  
  
...Eine neue Lehrerin sollte anscheinend dort sein. Eine Unbekannte Frau.  
  
Als diese, das Klassenzimmer betritt, verstummen alle, was sie sonst nie  
  
tun. Diese  
  
Frau ist von einer unglaublichen Kälte umringt, ihr Blick ist eisig und doch  
  
schön. Kaum jemand traut sich zu atmen. Diese neue Lehrerin, legt  
  
ihren Mantel  
  
ab und geht in die Mitte der Klasse, sie stellt sich vor"Guten Tag", dröhnte  
  
eine eisig kalte Stimme durch die Klasse. Einige Schüler zuckten etwas  
  
zusammen.. Wer war sie?? Die Schüler sahen sie neugierig und auch ängstlich  
  
an. "Mein  
  
Name ist Eliza, Drake. Ich werde euch unterrichten" ein gequältes Lächeln kam  
  
von ihren Lippen. Sie war gerade etwas älter als die Schüler, ihr Anblick war  
  
anmaßend. "Ich sage euch, mit mir ist nicht zuspaßen!" Einige Mädchen,  
  
kicherten verächtlich. Eliza schickte ihnen einen dunklen Blick und alle  
  
verstummten.  
  
"Nett, das ihr einmal euren Mund haltet.", einbösartiges Lächeln erschien in  
  
Miss Drakes Gesicht. "Ich sehe, ihr seit aus verschiedenen Altersstufen.  
  
Gibt es keine Klassen?" Ein Mädchen meldete sich zaghaft. "Ja", Eliza sah  
  
sie durchdringend an. "wir haben dieses Unterrichtsfach gemeinsam..", sagte das  
  
Mädchen zögernd. "Aha. Totaler Blödsinn" sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie ließ  
  
ihren  
  
Blick durch die Klasse wandern, einige sahen sie verwundert an. Eliza Drake  
  
seufzte leise und sah die Schüler an "Am besten, jeder von Euch zeigt mir mal  
  
was  
  
er schon kann, und dann werden wir ja sehen". In diesem Moment schwang die  
  
Klassentür auf und zu, Miss Syva Malfoy, kam hinein, und sah die Schüler an.  
  
"Ihr  
  
habt jetzt Zaubertränke, wir brauen einen Gifttrank" Ihr Kopf vertiefte sich  
  
kurz an ihrem Klemmbrett, dann sah sie zu Miss Drake und wieder zur Klasse.  
  
"Ah, Sie" Eliza blickte sie verächtlich an und ließ sich in einen Sessel  
  
sinken.  
  
Die Schüler gingen derweilen zu einem riesengroßen Kasten und holten ihre  
  
Kessel heraus, Syva schnippte und die Pulte warenverschwunden, stattdessen  
  
waren  
  
Feuerstellen am Boden. Die Schüler machten sich an die Arbeit und brauten  
  
den trank genau so, wie es Syva an die Tafel schrieb. Man merkte das die  
  
Schüler Syva mochten, sie aber trotzdem Respekt und Achtung vor ihr hatten.  
  
Einige der Schüler schauten immer mal kurz zu Eliza, die das Geschehen  
  
beobachtete.  
  
"Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun als mich an zustarren?", fragte Eliza sie  
  
kalt. Doch die Schüler hatten gar keine Zeit ihr zuantworten (was auch  
  
bestimmt  
  
keiner vorhatte) denn ein lautes Donnern dröhnte durch die Klasse. Alle  
  
drehten sich erschrocken um und auch Eliza schaute in die Richtung aus der  
  
das  
  
Geräusch gekommen war. "Ach herje!! Miss Jones! Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?",  
  
Syva  
  
schnippte mit den Fingern und der Kessel der nun übersäht mit einer grünen  
  
Flüssigkeit war verschwand. Allerdings war auch Hestia von oben bis unten  
  
voll mit  
  
grüner Flüssigkeit. Eliza stand auf und ging zu Hestia Jones. "Was soll das  
  
gewesen sein?" fragte sie ruhig jedoch miteiner gewissen Furcht in ihrer  
  
Stimme. Hestia musterte sich selbst und meinte frech: "Nichts, hab einfach  
  
was  
  
falsch reingetan, kann passieren!" Miss Drake starrte sie an. "Kann  
  
passieren? Werden Sie ja nicht frech junge Lady" dann sah sie in die Klasse  
  
"unterschätzt mich nicht" antwortete sie mit einem harten Ton. Die restlichen  
  
Mädchen  
  
nickten sofort, die Jungen starrten sich an, lachten heißer und verstummten.  
  
"Hier muss vieles geändert werden" seufzte Eliza und sah in die Klasse. Sie  
  
war  
  
neugierig, wie Syva das meistern würde. Syva schaute Eliza funkelnd an. "Dann  
  
ändern sie denUnterricht in ihrer Stunde. Hier sind wir in meiner. Also wenn  
  
sie dann so nettsein würden und sich wieder hinsetzten.." Syva deutet auf  
  
einen Sessel. "Wie Sie wollen Miss Malfoy.", Eliza schaute Syva mit einem  
  
gehässigen Blick an undsetzte sich dann wieder in den Sessel. Syva wandte  
  
sich dann  
  
wieder der Klasse zu. "Miss Jones hat anstatt einer Wolfszehe ein Einhornhaar  
  
in den Trankgegeben.. Dadurch wurde der Trank unwirksam. Also achtet genau  
  
auf  
  
eure Zutaten!! Sie bestimmen euren Trank. Macht bitte weiter." Mit diesen  
  
Worten setzte sich Syva wieder an ihr Pult. "Wollen Sie Miss Jones denn  
  
nicht bestrafen?" ,fragte Eliza in einem verächtlichen Ton. Syva sah Eliza an  
  
"Warum, sollte ich sie den bestrafen? Nur weil seine eine Zutaten falsch  
  
hinzugegeben hat." Eliza stand wieder auf und setzte sich auf Syvas Pult.  
  
"Das ist  
  
ein Beweis, das Miss Jones, dem Unterricht nicht folgt, sie müssen die  
  
Schüler  
  
in ihrer Hand haben. Miss Jones, muss belehrt werden. Ein Fehler verziehen,  
  
alle Fehler verziehen! Aus Fehlern soll man lernen, bestrafen Sie sie!" Syva  
  
blickte Eliza an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Außerdem, Syva, lasst ihr Euch,  
  
Frechheiten gefallen?" Eliza lachte auf. Syva kochte halbt vor Wut. "Weiter  
  
machen" sagte Syva zu den Schülern und schickte Eliza einen teuflischen  
  
Blick.  
  
Eliza strich sich mit aller Ruhe eine lästige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht  
  
und  
  
blickte in die Klasse. Hestia Jones sah nicht einmal auf die Tafel als Syva  
  
die restlichen Zutaten hinschrieb. Sie war mehr damit beschäftigt, ihren  
  
Armel von dem Schleim zu befreien. Eliza störte das "Miss JONES" Alle  
  
blickten auf, Hestia werkte seelenruhig weiter. "Würden Sie bitte dem  
  
Unterricht  
  
folgen, sie haben den Kessel nicht einmal neu gefüllt, die ganze Zeit nur in  
  
der Luft herum gestarrt, das wird ihnen eine Lehre sein, glauben Sie mir,  
  
mit  
  
Mir is nicht zu spaßen!" murmelte sie in einem kalten Ton und ging durch die  
  
Reihen. In der Klasse war es ruhig geworden. Alle schauten Hestia an die nun  
  
ziemlich eingeschüchtert wirkte. Eliza grinste sie gehässig an. "Komm nach  
  
vorne. Wir werden sehen ob deine Mitschüler den Trank besser hinbekommen  
  
haben.  
  
Für dich kann ich nur hoffen das sie genauso Tölpel sind.", Eliza schaute  
  
durch die Klasse. Dann erblickte sie ein Mädchen das so um die 15 oder 16  
  
Jahre  
  
sein musste. "Gib mir deinen Trank!", fuhr sie das Mädchen an. Das Mädchen  
  
füllte ein kleines Fläschen mit ihrem Trank ab und gab das Fläschen Eliza.  
  
"Hier bitte.", sagte das Mädchen achtungsvoll. "Danke Miss.. wie heißt du  
  
doch  
  
gleich??" ihr Blick durchbohrte das Mädchen. "Lucia. Lucia Malfoy.",  
  
erwiederte  
  
das Mädchen ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Eliza nickte dankend.  
  
Eliza holte den Stuhl aus der Ecke und stellte ihn vor das Pult. Svya sah  
  
ratlos und fragend in die Klasse. Grob gepackt wurde Hestia noch vorne gezogen und  
  
auf den Stuhl gesetzt. Eliza sog ihren Zauberstab und zauberte ein Glas und  
  
leerte den Inhalt des Trankes hinein. "Der Trank sieht gut aus, ich hoffe, er  
  
wirkt auch" Lucia wurde ein wenig rot. Hestia begann langsam zu zittern, sie  
  
wurde nervös. "Und jetzt auf einmal Angst bekommen" fuhr sie Eliza barsch an.  
  
Sie hob das Glas und gab es dann Hestia. Eliza nickte, und Hestia hob das  
  
Glas und die Lippen, nippte kurz und trank es aus. "Nun, seht sie genau an. Sie  
  
wird es büßen, sich zu rühmen" Alle schauten nun gespannt zu Hestia die, so  
  
wie es aussah, keine Luft mehr bekam. Sie schnappte nach Luft und griff sich  
  
an ihren Hals. Eliza lächelte sie kalt an. "Schmeckts???", dann wandte sie  
  
sich der Klasse zu. "Wisst ihr überhaupt was der Trank bewirkt?" Lucia meldete  
  
sich. "Miss Malfoy??", Eliza schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. "Der Trank  
  
bewirkt das dass Opfer höllische Qualen erleiden muss. Er soll das Opfer quälen, es  
  
aber nicht töten. Die Qual fängt in verschiedenen Stadien an. Erst bekommt  
  
das Opfer keine Luft, danach fängt das Herz an zu rasen und das Blut schießt durch die Adern. Das Opfer denkt es  
  
würde gleich explodieren, oder es zerreißt ihm sein Herz. Dann fängt der Kopf an zu schmerzen und  
  
schließlich der ganze Körper. Dieser Trank ist schlimmer als der Cruciatusfluch.", Lucia  
  
beendete ihrer Erklärung. "Sehr gut Miss Malfoy, und ich mag keine Schleimerei. Ach Gott stellen sie sich  
  
nicht so an Miss Jones!", Eliza schaute verärgert Hestia an, da diese nun auf  
  
dem Boden kauerte. "Was bilden Sie sich ein Miss Drake?? Dies ist mein  
  
Unterricht und ich bestrafe hier!", Syva mischte sich wütend ein. Eliza drehte sich lächelnd zu Syva. "Ich bestrafe sie dafür, dass sie so frech war. Nun weiß die Klasse, das mit mir nicht zu scherzen ist - hoffe ich!" Eliza blickte auf die krümmende Miss Jones, die verzweifelt nach Luft schnappe und mit ihren Augen die andren anflehte ihr zu helfen. Niemand wagte es, nach dieser Vorstellung. Eliza öffnete ihre Tasche kramte kurz herum und zog ein kleines Fläschchen heraus und flösste es Hestia ein. "Ein Gegenmittel, es dauert lange es herzustellen, die Zutaten findet man kaum wo...fast niemand hat es" Hestia sah danken aber auch hasserfüllt Miss Drake an. "Das, soll dir eine Lehre sein" antwortete Eliza kalt auf den Blick. Hestia seufzte und torkelde zu ihrem Platz. Syva blickte sich um und kockte noch immer, Eliza stahl ihr ... alles. "Stunde zu Ende" verkündete Syva, und alle umringten Hestia. 


End file.
